Tell me your wish
by PeriRumah
Summary: Kisah lika liku kehidupan pernikahan Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. Kim Jongin si keras kepala terpaksa menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. Judul tak sesuai dengan isi. Tertarik lansung baca. CHANKAI


Bagian satu : Malam pertama

.

.

.

"Turunkan aku!"

Chanyeol tanpa babibu lansung saja menurunkan Jongin ketika gadis itu memberontak dari membiarkan tubuh Jongin yang masih terbalut baju pengantin jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di sofa kamar tertawa pelan melihat gadis itu mengumpati dirinya dan bagi chanyeol itu lucu.

"Sialan.." desis Jongin. Ia lansung bangkit,matanya berkilat marah melihat tatapan santai suaminya itu. "Apa?" Chanyeol malah bertanya,ia tertawa sinis "Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku menurunkan mu" balas chanyeol. Jongin mendengus,hidungnya kempas-kempis menahan amarah, ia akan melancarkan semua umpatannya ketika Chanyeol lebih dulu memotong ucapannya "Jongin kumohon,ini malam pertama kita,setidaknya kita harus meninggalkan kenangan manis pada malam pertama bukan?"

dan aku lelah,aku ingin tidur.." tambahannya,ia membuka jas hitam pernikahan,melempar jas itu kewajah jongin,lalu melompat ke atas tempat tidur sambil tertawa senang,Jongin baru saja akan protes lagi,tapi Chanyeol kembali memotong protesannya.

"Aku mengantuk Jongin,jangn berisik oke!" Jongin melempar jas Chanyeol ke lantai,ia menginjak-injak jas itu meluapkan rasa kesalnya sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi "Dasar brengsek!" Teriak jongin sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol brengsek!lihat saja aku akan membalas bajingan itu!"

Jongin masih menggerutu,ia mengutuk nasib sialnya yang entah mengapa harus mempunyai suami sebrengsek chanyeol. Tsk,ayah dan ibunya benar-benar. Jongin menghela nafas,ia rasa ia sudah puas mengadu nasibnya malam ini,dan air berendamnya yang tadi hangat sudah tak mau terkena flu,bisa-bisa chanyeol mengejeknya lagi.

"Astaga!"

Oke,jongin lupa sesuatu. Ini kan apartmen baru mereka,baru ditempati,masih belum ada perabotan kecuali ranjang dan sofa di kamarnya. Ia tak bawa baju ganti dan gaun pernikahnnya tadi sudah basah karena cipratan air nya saat mandi tadi dan ia harus pakai apa? Tak munkin kan ia bertelanjang kan? Jongin mengumpat atas kebodohannya,Tsk,seharusnya ia tak menolak ajakan orang tuanya dan orang tua chanyeol nya untuk menginap dirumah mereka sampai besok,ia mengambil handuk yang disediakan digantungan,memakainya kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengabaikan pantulan tubuhnya di kaca-kaca besar di koridor yang menghubungkan kamarnya dnegan kamar membuka pintu kamarnya,ia melongakan kepalanya sedikit,melihat chanyeol ynag sedang memungginya,tak bergerak hanya punggung nya yang terlihat naik turun jongin mengambil kesimpulan jika pemuda itu sedang tertidur.

"Aku harus pakai apa?" Jongin bingung,ia membuka setiap laci dan lemari yang ada di kamar,berharap jika menemukan sehelai pakaian saja namun hasilnya nihil,jongin menghela nafas kesal,ia melirik chanyeol yang kini sedang tertidur sekali jongin mencekik pemuda itu,tapi hey ia mash sayang diri oke,

Jongin menghela nafas,ia mengambil kembali jas chanyeol yang ia injak-injak tadi sambil menggerutu karena merasa harga dirinya sudah membuang jas itu tadi dan kembali melirikke belakang,takut-takut chanyeol mengintip tubuh sexy nya,ia mendekati chanyeol melambaikan tangan nya di wajah ada pergerakan berarti pemuda itu membuka perlahan lilitan handuknya,ia meletakan handuk itu di atas tempat tidur,megantinya dengan jas chanyeol.

Sekarang permasalahannya ia harus tidur dimana? Ia tak ingin seranjang dengan pemuda itu,jongin jijik dengan chanyeol mengerti. Dengan kasar Jongin menarikselimut yang ditindih chanyeol,mau tak mau chanyeol bangun dengan tindakan jongin,ia menatap jongin kesal dibalik wajah mengantuknya

"Ada apa lagi Jongin?" Chaneyol mengusap matanya,astaga anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Aku ingin tidur" Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya "Tidur saja,apa kenapa kau memakai jas ku?baju mu mana?atau jangan-janagn.." Chanyeol megantungkan kalimatnya,ia menyeringai tubuhnya bangkit perlahan mendekati tambah melebarkan seringainya ketika gadis itu gugup

"Fiuhh~" tiup telinga "Kau ingin melakukannya sekarang jugahh~" menambah sedikit desahan,mengelum teliga jongin diakhhiri dengan gigitan sensual

BRUGHH

"MATI SAJA KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Tbc~

Maaf buat typo nya, ide alay ato pasaran, ff ini udah lamaaaaa sekali, jadi ya begitulah^^


End file.
